


She's the love to die for

by S_weet_pie



Series: I'll grant your wishes come true [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU, Out of Character, mention fantasy stories, original characters freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Seharusnya, atau ia pikir demikian, Emma tidak jatuh cinta pada penjahat yang diselamatkannya.Seharusnya, atau ia inginnya demikian, Jitsui mengingat yang jauh di sana memilikinya dan tidak membiarkan tawa penyelamatnya menjadi lagu jiwanya.(Karya ini turut didedikasi untuk #NoticeMeEvent)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakurasakakihara_P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurasakakihara_P/gifts).



> Joker Game adalah novel milik Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk memenuhi harapan perikues dan tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun. 
> 
> Semua nama tempat dan tokoh yang bukan berasal dari fandom Joker Game, tapi ada dalam kisah ini, hanyalah rekaan fiktif.

Emma mengejar seseorang dalam kegelapan.

 

*

 

Plastik pembungkus dijepit antara gerigi, bibir menarik plastik pembungkusnya kemudian jemari bercat kuku merah muda memutar _spuit_ di sela ruas-ruas, berhati-hati merunut kerut kulit dada telanjang di bagian kanan dalam posisi tertepat dan menusuk mulut jarum padanya.

Tombak _spuit_ ditarik, seiring per inci mili darah tertarik. Yang terbaring batuk keras, menyembur darah merah memercik pipi yang semula putih bersih, dan mengejang karena bilah sabit tak kasat mata menarik hal substansial non-konkrit keluar dari rongga raganya.

“Tuhan—“ Dia menarik _spuit_ dari atas kulit _._ Jemari membanting _spuit_ , bangkit untuk melepaskan jaket kulit yang ia lipat untuk menyangga kepala orang bermasalah ini. “—jangan,” bisiknya.

Ruas jejari feminin tergesa menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, berbanding terbalik dari rupa memanjat doa berkonten puja pada yang Maha Kuasa, dan menekan. Menekan. _Resusitasi._ Menekan dengan kecemasan.

“Jangan mati di tanganku,” ucapnya dimaksudkan untuk berkeluh, tapi ia mati-matian meyelamatkan yang seharusnya dibiarkan hingga berpeluh.

Namun kapal itu telah jauh bersauh, meninggalkan orang ini sendiri jatuh dari kontainer yang harusnya jadi muatan kapal. Ditembak oleh pria-pria berseragam hitam menyelam malam, rantai berdenting pecah ditenggak klakson kapal pesiar, kilat eksplosif dan alun-alun tembakan beruntun, teriak nyaring dua orang disambut debur teluk, dan tak sanggup berenang ke tepian.

Harusnya ia membiarkan saja, dari sekian banyak yang terkapar dan dijajar seperti ikan hendak diasinkan, bukan berlari ke tepi dermaga mencari sesiapa dari tiga yang selamat apalagi menjulurkan lengan untuk menarik.

Dia tertembak di bagian riskan dekat vital, tergelincir dari muka kontainer berisi mungkin selundupan senjata api, masih bisa berenang dan gadis paramedis hitam itu mengakui kegilaan pun kekuatannya dalam mempertahankan daya juang hidupnya.

Pria ini kehilangan tak hanya kesadaran, tapi kini juga napas yang terhempas karena paru-paru dibanjiri sodium laut dan digenangi darah sendiri. Emma menyalurkannya keluar, dan ia kehilangan dentam. Jantungnya dipompa dan mungkin sisa-sisa darinya tiada.

Persetan aparat-aparat keparat yang biasanya diracuni alkohol berkotek-kotek seperti anak ayam hilang, tentang kota ini kecolongan aset paling berharga yang tak pernah dibagi pada orang-orang pelosok, tentang kaum kriminal manipulator akses dagang dan merampas barang-barang seperti harta karun. Tak ternilai harganya.

Tak ternilai?

“Kembali,” Keringat merah itu mengecup dagu, berdenting dari ujung pada secarik pipi pucat, “... ada yang menunggumu pulang. Akan ada yang sedih jika kau tidak kembali.”

Sekalipun kriminal ini bagian dari sekelompok oknum equil yang menjadikan kotanya seperti mati.

Bagi Emma, di jenjang antara menjadi bayang dalam lelap atau nyawa melayang, ada yang jauh lebih tak ternilai.

Kota mati bisa direkonstruksi. Namun sekali manusia mati, takkan bisa kembali lagi.

 

*

 

Berhari-hari setelah malam itu, sulur-sulur kehangatan membelitnya dari rambatan dingin yang terus naik, naik tak terhentikan, menariknya untuk kembali, kembali sekali lagi dan ia tidak diperkenankan pergi—

“Kembalilah, tolong. Tolonglah—“

—sentuhan di bibirnya kemudian, yang memusaranya untuk tak terbang begitu saja, yang mengembuskan buhul-buhul kehidupan seperti asam-garam hidup alih-alih wangi surgawi, bening keringat dilebur percik dari darahnya sendiri bertitik-titik ke pipinya, takkan tersimpan dalam memori Jitsui.

 

*

 

Dalam ruang yang ketika ia membuka mata takkan terjejak dalam kenangan, Jitsui mendengar suara.

_Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud lancang membuatmu umm—telanjang, tapi aku harus mengganti perbanmu—_

Tidak mirip seperti cicit-cicit tikus di gorong-gorong yang biasa ia lampaui. Tidak serupa tekukur mononada merpati-merpati Tazaki. Dia tidak bisa mengenali suara apa itu kendati identik dengan suara lumba-lumba atau wanita, berkisah tentang legenda sepasang kerang.

_Kapan kau mau bangun? Di luar cerah sekali—_

Suara, yang berusaha ia kenali berkali-kali, yang penuh warna daripada tempatnya sekarang ini karena ia cari di celah mimpi-mimpi, yang berusaha ia identifikasi, dan terombang-ambing gelombang abadi. 

_Setidaknya jangan mati di sini, setidaknya bangun dulu beritahu aku namamu jadi aku tahu harus menuliskan apa di batu nisanmu—_

Suara ceria yang menyanyikan cerita, seakan tak berkawan dengan dosa, menjadi lagu jiwanya.

*

 

Emma berhenti mengejar yang walikota bilang adalah musuh dalam selimut yang sesiapa saja sadis dibungkam. Dalam seragam tak berwarna hitam. Meliuk-liuk di lika-liku kota yang temaram. Bertudung sebagai rakyat biasa kemudian menebar kelam.

Mungkin di malam pengejaran, penelusuran, pembersihan seantero kota, dia dibenam gejolak ombak, hingga mati tenggelam.

Emma tak peduli jika benar penjahat kota kelahirannya itu mati tenggelam.

 

*

 

_Infinity._

Bangun tidur seharusnya tak pernah terasa begitu linu dan pilu. Yang ada hanya satu kata itu menjejak benaknya, dingin mutlak mengungkung, dan suara itu bernyanyi lagi tentang konyolnya legenda sepasang kerang, tangan menyekakan handuk lembut pada perutnya.

Kalau ternyata ia memang sudah sampai surga dan bersua penghuninya, malaikat yang harusnya cantik itu bersayap dan suaranya melebihi bening petikan harpa, bukan memekik sejernih dentang lonceng di tanah kelahirannya jauh di sana ketika melihat matanya terbuka.

Helai-helai merah seperti tirai yang terurai menggelitik lengannya, bahunya, merah merekah di atas kulit perut dan putih perbannya.

Sedikit sakit. Hanya sedikit. Kecil-kecil, merubungi, merayap, bersatu, menyerangnya sampai sangat sakit karena satu senyum manis dari seorang gadis dan sorot lega dari sepasang mata terang mirip biru laut yang bergolak tenang.

“Halo.”

Orang baru siuman harusnya bertanya di mana dirinya, dari langit-langit kamar yang tak dikenali, karena orang asing di hadapannya, dari wangi seperti kopi paginya yang bermukim _mungkin_ di gadis ini. Bukan menarik tepi bibir seinci ke kiri.

“Ini pertama kali, aku bangun dalam kondisi seperti ini.” Suaranya mirip kerak-kerak bumi yang diderak, parau tapi masih rasional. “Kukira aku bertemu dewi, tapi mana ada dewi suci akan berlaku seperti ini.”

“Untuk orang yang baru siuman, kesadaranmu luar bia—“ Baru mengerut ingin cemberut, wajahnya memerah diperciki warna rambutnya dengan kesadaran, dan gadis ini melempar diri ke belakang hingga jatuh terjungkal dari ranjang. “—ah!”

Pandangannya meredup dalam geli melihat gadis dengan gaun musim panas sewarna bunga di tanah airnya itu merintih kesakitan. “Untuk seseorang yang mungkin sudah berhari-hari melihatku seperti ini, lucu sekali kau baru merasa malu.”

“A-aku cuma—“ Gadis itu duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, tertunduk malu di mulut ranjang, “—um, membantu.”

Merasa ia tak seharusnya mengusili penyelamat hidupnya itu yang bukan malaikat beratribut bulu-bulu, dan sepatutnya menghargai karena mungkin gadis ini membersihkan badan bagian atasnya dari sisa-sisa betadine maupun lengketnya plester serta perban, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk puncak kepala gadis muda in.

“Aku tahu.” Begitu mata lautan gadis ini menemuinya, ia menyamaratakan tekukan kedua sudut bibirnya. “Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku.”

Dan ia tak keberatan dikhianati bahkan tinggalkan kapal transit perpanjangan tangan sekaligus oknum pencoreng arang pada nama federasinya, begitu mendapati gadis ini tersenyum lugu.

“Apa namamu?”

“Emma!”

“Hmm. Nama yang cantik untuk jadi penyelamatkanku.”

“... aaah. Tuhan, jangan katakan aku menyelamatkan seorang perayu.”

“Tidak.”

“Lalu?”

“Kau menyelamatkan seorang pelaut.”

“Siapa percaya kau pelaut.”

“Aku pelaut ke hatimu.”

“... sepertinya kau belum siuman, ya.”

“Aku sangat sadar. Kau tahu, malaikat tidak hanya ada malaikat maut, malaikat penyelamat pun ada.”

“Hentikan!”

“Ini benar dan tak patut disangkal. Kadang kau tidak melihat, malaikat bisa jadi tak bersayap dan tak cemerlang, cukup seperti kau saja, Emma.” 

“Kau mabuk, atau mengalami PTSD karena siuman di tempat asing, atau mungkin ada trauma kepala—“

“—aku mabuk karenamu.”

“Sadarlah—! Maaf, namamu?”

“... Morishima Kunio. Dan omong-omong, kau bisa lanjut membersihkan dadaku.”

“Jangan salah sangka. A-aku tidak bermaksud melakukan tindak asusila—!”

 

Jitsui tertawa kecil, _“Yare-yare.”_ dengan suara rendah, ketika sekelibat untaian merah itu menari lembut ketika pemiliknya melesat seperti peri tersipu di kuncup bunga putri malu, keluar ke balik pintu kamar.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pria yang diselamatkannya malam itu selama berhari-hari merawatnya.

Namun pria itu berhasil mengetuk, mengirik, mengikir diri di benaknya—mungkin juga jauh dari itu. Pandai memancing percakapan dan bisa jadi sangat sopan jika ia mau, atau sangat mengesalkan karena goda murah diukiri manis kata-kata yang membuat Emma refleks memutar bola mata, maupun aksi teatrikal dramatisnya yang mengakui dirinya aktor teater.

Mana ada aktor teater jatuh dari atas kontainer dengan bekas luka tembak non-artifisial tersenter di dadanya.  

Kalau hanya berdasarkan senyuman sopan dan rupanya, Emma menaksir usianya terbilang sebaya dengannya. Namun ada kalanya ketika pria ini berdiri menduduki kusen jendela, purnama jadi berpindah ke matanya, gurat dewasa tak nyata tapi ada, membingkai wajah teduhnya dalam keseriusan seorang pria hingga mengaburkan taksiran Emma atas bilangan usianya.

Pada awalnya, Emma meminta Jitsui tak meninggalkan kamar kecuali jika butuh ke toilet—dan pria itu tak bisa melangkah tanpa dipapah.

Tatkala ia bisa berdiri tanpa goyah, Emma tak menyadari sedikit sepi menggoresi Jitsui karena tak bisa lagi menghirupi wangi kopi yang melekatinya tiap kali gadis ini berbaik hati menyangganya.

Emma bercerita bahwa papanya adalah petualang samudera.

Jitsui mencetus tanya bernada canda, mungkinkah dia seorang kapiten, tapi Emma menggeleng bahwa papa yang menjadi sebab ia bernapas di bumi ini adalah seorang nahkoda kapal sipil milik buruh dan karena itulah ia tertawa.

Jitsui merekam alunan tawa hipnotik di setiap larik memori akan kikik Emma berkata bahwa papanya yang satu lagi barulah kapiten. Papa si petualang samudera yang tak pernah lagi pulang. Mungkin dibunuh perompak bajak laut seperti papa kandungnya.

Kedua papanya sama. Selalu mengayunkannya, putaran sayang upsy-daisy, menerbangkannya begitu tinggi dan tinggi sekali, hingga cakrawala antara laut dan langit tak jelas lagi batasnya.

Senyum Jitsui hilang ketika tanpa genang, tetiba wujud rindu itu jatuh setitik. Bertitik-titik, tapi tak ada isak merintik ruangan. Yang ada hanya kelenggangan dan kekosongan.

“Maaf, aku—“ Rambut merah terjuntai, lagi-lagi seperti tirai yang menyembunyikan pandang gelap dan wajah lembab. “—mengingat mereka, selalu ... begini. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin ...”

Emma menunduk, menahan seguk, terburu-buru mengusap yang baginya membuat wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih buruk.

“Mereka pergi tiba-tiba. Begitu saja. Dan aku—“ Gadis itu berpaling ke samping, berhati-hati menghapus pedihnya. “—tidak pernah bisa ... berterima kasih,” lirihnya perih, dan terlalu perih mengeksplisitkan bahwa ia tak pernah sempat mengucap terima kasih atas kasih tanpa pamrih.

Jitsui bungkam. Dia tak tergerak untuk membuang lukanya atau mengumbar ujar hiburan semanis wangi kayu manis yangbertebaran di konter dapur ruang ini. Ia telah lama meninggalkan dirinya untuk mengenang seseorang saja yang berarti dalam hidupnya sampai menangis.

Toh, yang membuat Emma bangkit adalah ketel air berbunyi nyaring. Memadamkan nyapa api di kompor, Emma menyungging senyum tipis yang tak dimaksudkan untuk tampak miris. Permisi ia harus ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berangkat kerja, bergumam tentang orang-orang yang seharusnya hilang.

Ditinggal sendiri, Jitsui melihat setoples bubuk kopi hilang dari rak, mengerutkan kening karena rasanya mustahil, tapi ia akan memastikan semua ini nanti. 

 

*

 

Saat petir bertepuk lesu di malam kelabu dan Emma mengira Jitsui telah dijampi mimpi, ia mengunci pintu apartemennya dan berlari pergi. 

 

*

 

“Tempat ini namanya Teluk Lumba-lumba.”

Jitsui lama tidak terpapar cahaya-cahaya di akhir waktu pagi, kulitnya putih berseri, tapi rasanya tidak bisa menandingi senyum yang telah kembali dan manis berseri-seri di gadis bergaun selaras terik matahari.

Angin berlari lepas melampaui apa saja yang ada di jalur larinya.Pasirnya seperti lumpur hisap ditaburi mutiara. Air dangkal tak keruh memapar warna serupa batu giok digosok sampai berkilat. Garis pantai dengan ombak jatuh terpecah berbuih yang mencipipi ujung-ujung kaki mereka kini begitu putih.

Jauh kemudian di garis batas maya laut mencumbu langit, bergradasi spektrum biru hingga ke yang paling dalam dan jauh di dalamnya berjurang. Namun ketika gadis itu yang terlihat seperti anomali dan peri menumpah merah di antara bentang biru, hijau, putih, Jitsui menemukan laut terbenam di matanya.

Seperti yang ia lihat ketika pertama kali membuka mata, berhari-hari setiap Emma menyuapinya, memapahnya, memberikan baju baru yang katanya ia dapatkan dari pasar loak untuknya, ceria bercerita padanya.

“Dulu, saat Papa masih ada,” Ditahannya lekuk roknya yang hampir berkibar bebas, dan topi jerami berpita manis lebar tetap di puncak kepalanya, “aku biasa diajak piknik ke sini. Bersama Mama dan Frate. Oh iya, Frate itu anjing keluargaku.”

Rambutnya seperti mawar yang terdampar di laut untuk merekah dan diayunkan angin untuk menari lagi, nostalgik—seperti pertama kali jatuh menggelitiki badan (dan hati) Jitsui. “Sekarang Frate tinggal bersama Mama yang bekerja di Sekretariat Ibukota, Saint Alzeus. Karena aku kerja di rumah sakit, Mama tidak tinggal bersamaku.” 

Jitsui seharusnya mengingat siapa yang kini memilikinya, jauh di tanah tempat _tsubaki_ dan merahnya poppy berada, mungkin menantinya kembali dan bisa jadi menyimpan bahagia di hati karena ia tak kembali lagi dengan anggapan telah berlabuh ke surga.

Bukan menjauhkannya, dan menatap gadis bersuara manis yang bercerita tentang legenda kota kelahirannya, memandang senyum cantik serupa fana dengan pana.

“Jadi, ini kota suci.” Emma berlari mengejar buih yang sirna dan pasir tergelinding bersama pasat air laut di bibir pantai, kemudian berlari kembali ketika ganti kaki-kaki kecilnya diburu oleh mata ombak.

“Mitos dari sesepuh-sesepuh—orang tua di kota, dulu pernah ada putri duyung di sini. Mereka bilang putri duyung sangat cantik, dan berpikir putri duyung yang selalu berkawan dengan lumba-lumba itu baik hati.

“Ikan-ikan dan fauna laut lainnya mengembara bebas di samudera, tapi tidak dengan putri duyung. Makhluk itu hidup terikat dengan habitat.

“Legendanya di Saint Alzeus ini, setiap ada pelaut atau nelayan, bahkan tak peduli penjahat ataupun pahlawan tenggelam ke laut, putri duyung itu akan segera menyelamatkannya.” Emma terkikik kecil, menggeleng dengan binar menentang kekanakan. “Konyol sekali, ya.”

 _Mungkin mereka benar._ “Mengapa kau berpikir semua itu konyol? Tepatnya, apa yang konyol?”

Emma melipat lengan di belakang tubuhnya, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik topi lebar.

 “Karena putri duyung itu menyalamatkan penjahat.”

Jitsui mengerlingnya. “Menurutmu penjahat tak pantas selamat?”

“Jika menyelamatkan mereka hanya akan membuat mereka melakukan kejahatan lagi, tentu saja iya.”  Emma menerawang jauh ke seberang, menelan kesendirian dan kenyataan ia takkan pernah menjelajah wajah tanah yang lain karena terikat sumpah setia mengabdi di sini pada pelindung kotanya. “Menyelamatkan penjahat berarti menjadi perpanjangan tangan untuk menjalarkan akar kejahatan.Tapi ...”

Jitsui menanti.

Desir angin meniupkan reringkik lumba-lumba yang berkejaran di lubuk teluk dan pekik kaget Emma, angin menebas topi dari helai-helai merah yang terurai dan tumpah di warna-warna ceria pantai. 

Emma menahan rambutnya yang semena-mena disibakkan, dan lesatan melampauinya. Pasir dan buih yang tersebar tak cukup menghalau pandangnya untuk melihat Jitsui melompat, begitu bebas, menutupi matahari, meraih topinya. Pria itu kembali, melangkah padanya, menaruh topi di kepalanya lagi.

Menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga, Emma membenarkan posisi topinya hingga Jitsui menemukan sepasang keping laut mengintip dari bayang-bayang topi yang terlalu lebar. Hangat, mungkin mirip permukaan laut di awal mula tengah hari.

“... mungkin putri duyung itu sedikit naif.” Gadis itu menggaris senyum manis. “Berpikiran bahwa semua makhluk pantas dapat kesempatan kedua untuk hidup, karena hidup yang sebenarnya hanya terjadi sekali saja.”

Jitsui balas tersenyum tipis. “Kalau hanya karena hal itu, putri duyung kota ini menyelamatkan siapa saja, kaubenar ... dia naif. Tapi apa benar hanya begitu saja?” Ia tidak akan bertanya jika tidak ada kata di bibir merah muda yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Emma menggeleng kecil. “Entahlah.”

Sesungguhnya gadis ini ingin sekali mengembalikan pria asing yang menyilaukan ini dalam temaram kamarnya saja. Namun pria ini adalah alasan mengapa ia mengarungi malam dan meninggalkan Mama di ibukota, tak menuruti kata-kata orang tua untuk menyembunyikan siapa pun, dan senyumnya menyendu menyadari entah sejak kapan egois berbenih dalam dirinya.

 

“Dan mungkin, dengan menyelamatkan, ia bisa mengubah para penjahat itu menjadi orang biasa membosankan yang baik hati dan bersyukur atas hidup ini.”

 

Buih terpecah di kaki mereka.

Seperti sesuatu dalam diri Jitsui yang terpecah, terseret arus gelombang, tapi tidak kembali lagi berlarian di tepian pantai lagi.

 

Emma terkesiap tatkala pria dengan mata purnama itu terik, terik nan khidmat nian kala meraih tangannya, mencium sedemikian lembut punggung tangannya (sesungguhnya lebih dari penghormatan belaka), dengan tatapan yang melelehkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

 

 *

 

“Emma, si gadis berambut merah dengan kerudung merah dan pengrajin kerang?”

“Aku tidak berkerudung merah dan kau bukan pengrajin keraaaang.”

“Mengapa kita mengambil kerang-kerang ini?”

“Ada kepercayaan di kota ini, bahwa mengambil kerang sepasang, kalau nanti diberikan pada orang yang dicintai, maka walaupun terpisah mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi.”

“Kau percaya legenda semacam itu?”

“Sebenarnya tidak.”

“Kontradiktif sekali.”

“... me-memang ... tapi, jika satu kerang, rasanya berarti kerang ini sendiri dan akan merasa sepi. Jadi lebih baik ambil sepasang.”

 “Kau punya seseorang yang dicintai dan sedang kau nanti?”

“... tidak. Dan kalaupun aku mencintai seseorang, aku tidak ingin dia berada atau berasal di seberang, atau pergi ke tempat yang tidak aku tahu.”

“Mengapa?”

“... karena aku tidak bisa ikut bersamanya.”

“Apa kau bisa memilih kau hanya ingin jatuh cinta pada orang yang ada, berasal, dan berada di Saint Alzeus saja?”

“... mengapa tidak?”

“Mengapa kau tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada orang yang bukan dari kotamu ini?”

“... karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanah airku sendiri.”

“...”

“...”

“... tapi, kau ingin, ‘kan?”

“I-ingin apa?!”

“Maksudku, ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Bukan meninggalkan rumah selamanya, tapi berpetualang melihat banyak tempat dan mendapat banyak pengalaman, sehingga kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berpulang ke rumahmu—ke tanah kelahiranmu ini—sendiri.”

“Ah, um ... ya. Begitu ... begitu maksudku.”

“Atau kau memaknai pertanyaanku akan hal lain?”

“Tidak, tidak,tapi ... soal yang tadi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya?”

 

“Memang aku bisa bilang pada siapa lagi jika di kota ini hanya kau saja yang aku tahu?”

 

*

 

Setelah itu, di setiap malam, Jitsui akan terbangun dan berjalan perlahan-lahan ke kamar sebelah. Membuka pintu yang tak pernah dikunci, dan melihat Emma tertidur yang nanti hanya untuk bangun lagi di tempat yang sama.

Gadis itu mencintai Saint Alzeus dengan teluk lumba-lumbanya, ingin meninggalkannya tapi untuk kembali lagi, dan pria yang diselamatkannya bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya—hanya satu dari sekian banyak nyawa yang ia jarah kembali dari sabit malaikat maut.

Emma bukan Thumbelina, Jitsui bukan dari ataupun akan selalu ada di kota ini.

Jika saja Emma adalah Thumbelina, Jitsui bisa semena-mena mengantunginya dan membawanya pergi, membebaskannya sekarang juga dari sangkar emas berkaratnya ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Setiap pria-pria berseragam hitam berkeliar ke sektor apartemen tepi pulau yang terpencil, bertandang ke kediaman gadis yang mandiri tinggal sendiri, seharusnya akan mencuat alasan bahwa ini malam hari dengan adrenalin dan alkohol maka yang menyempurnakan adalah wangi surgawi replika dewi.

Namun Emma berbau seperti kopi yang disajikannya pada Jitsui tiap pagi jauh sebelum waktu minum ramu obat herbalnya, memakai mantel dengan pakaian lengkap tiap mereka datang dan tak satu pun menerkam gadis ini untuk mengeruk kenikmatan sendiri.

Malam di pemukiman tak berhening layaknya pekuburan, melainkan menulikan diri dari jeritan-jeritan yang entah milik siapa dan entah digiring ke mana. Dan bahkan kalaupun benar ingar-bingar, Jitsui tetap tak kesulitan mencuri dengar.

 Harta karun.

Aset kota.

Dijarah.

Tak aman.

Pembantai yang mengoleksi bola mata.

Ular-ular itu datang lagi.

Mencari kawanan mereka kini.

Restorasi federasi yang menguasai dunia tak disapa cahaya.

Jitsui berbaring miring dengan punggung menghadap pintu dan wajah menatap sekasat dinding yang akhirnya begitu membeku konstelasi atomik sel di tubuhnya, polemik dalam politik yang ia yakini Emma tak mengerti, hirup lambat karena teramat berat,  menyadari ia harus segera pergi.

 

La Cosa Nostra,

 

_“... a goal to die for.”_

*

 

Untuk pertama kali, Emma merajuk padanya.

Ini karena Jitsui frontal mencetuskan keabnormalan seorang gadis mandi dengan kopi sebagai _scrub_.

_Apa salahnya_ , gadis itu terbata membela diri bahwa kopi melembutkan dan menghaluskan kulit terlebih karena lumpur maupun sabun aromaterapi mahal harganya. Ia keluar dari apartemen dan mengunci Jitsui di dalamnya sepanjang hari.

Begitu pulang lagi ke apartemennya, Emma tak mengacuhkannya dan bergegas mandi. Tanpa kopi.

Jitsui menghirup harum sabun bunga yang lembut, kemudian dengan suara rendah mengucap maaf dan berkata Emma lebih baik memakai _scrub_ kopinya lagi saja.

—bukan karena wangi kopi terlanjur jadi adiksi di setiap pagi, dulu, saat Jitsui membuka koran dan menyesapnya pelan-pelan di markasnya yang terpisah jauh dari kota ini.

“Apa kopi bisa menghilangkan bekas luka?”

“... aku tidak tahu.”

“Apa kau keberatan mencoba padaku?”

“...”

“Jangan marah.”

“...”

 “... karena kopi buatanmu enak, sayang kalau kaupakai mandi. Tapi, kaupakai juga tidak apa-apa.”

“...”

“Emma, kau membuatku tercandu seperti kopi.”

—melainkan, ketika wangi feminin dan kikik geli dihadapkan padanya (“Dimaafkan, jadi hentikan itu.”), menyerbunya dalam ketidaksiapan, Jitsui susah-payah bertahan untuk tidak menarik lilitan pita dari rambut rosanya sehingga harum memikat tersemilir, atau memilin lembut helainya.

Atau mencium senyum lugu gadis ini dan memilikinya untuk dirinya saja.

 

*

 

Pria-pria yang berkawan dengan muram itu datang lagi.

Meski sesayup dari dalam kamar, Jitsui mendengar mereka memberikan sesuatu pada Emma.

Kata mereka,

“Jimat dari dewata, untuk menjaga hambanya dari mata jahat.”

 

*

 

“Waaay! Kau seperti Papaku, bersiul saja bisa memanggil lumba-lumba!”

Mungkin peri memang ada. Hanya saja, tak bersayap dan tak bertongkat sihir di antara kuntum-kuntum ranum bunga, sehingga hanya bisa melompat-lompat kecil memencar pasir melambai pada lumba-lumba di elok teluk.

“Aku tidak memanggil lumba-lumba.”

Loncatannya terhenti. Emma menyadari ia ditinggal Jitsui yang menyusuri pantai dan ia bergegas mengikuti, tapi sembari memandang hampar pasir untuk mencari kerang. “Tapi siulanmu mendatangkan lumba-lumba.”

“Sayang sekali yang datang lumba-lumba.” Jitsui menghela napas dengan gaya teatrikal yang Emma  telah terbiasa.

Menyadari ia berhenti diikuti, Jitsui berpaling dan menemukan gadis yang ia taksir usianya beda dua digit darinya itu memeluk lutut tengah mengorek pasir.

“Jangan panggil burung-burung camar,” ujar Emma yang menggali kedalaman pasir dan sedikit kesulitan karena air bergaram menyapu-hempaskan pencariannya, “mereka berisik, akan buang sial di kepalamu, dan minta makan.”

“Legenda di desa kelahiranku, kena ampas burung camar berarti keberuntungan.” Jitsui menurunkan pandangan pada mulut laut yang nakal menjilat helai-helai mega Emma. “Aku tidak memanggil camar juga.”

“Jadi kau memanggil apa?”

“Putri duyung yang cantik dan baik hati.”

Klakson kapal pesiar berduyun-duyun di pelabuhan, sementara sunyi berdiam di teluk terpencil ini. Emma menengadah, mengerutkan kening dengan mata terpincing. Jitsui tersenyum tanpa dosa dan tampaknya gadis ini tidak menyadari ia tengah digoda.

“Putri duyung datang saat malam hari atau ada badai, bahkan tuna saja tidak ada siang terik seperti ini.”

Jitsui mengulum senyum mendengar nada yang nyaris tersedu pada gerutu. “Apa ada yang pernah mencoba bereksperimen untuk tenggelam siang-siang di laut agar bisa diselamatkan putri duyung?”

“Entah.” Emma menumpu dagu ke lutut dan menusuk-nusuk lubuk pasir. “Tapi kata para sesepuh, kalaupun ada yang tenggelam di siang hari, putri duyung tidak akan menolongnya.”

“Hee ...” Jitsui membiarkan ombak berkecipak lagi di kaki mereka, “ternyata putri duyung tega juga, ya.”

Emma mengedik bahu. “Mungkin karena banyak orang lain yang bisa menolong ataupun tidak mau ketahuan keberadaannya oleh masyarakat.”

“Emma.”

“Hmm?”

“Di desa kelahiranku, juga ada legenda putri duyung.”

“Kau tinggal dekat laut juga?”

“Di semenanjung, tepatnya.”

“Bagaimana cerita legendanya?”

“Awalnya, putri duyung hanyalah manusia, tuan putri biasa yang seharusnya dipersunting pangeran negeri seberang untuk menyatukan kerajaan. Pangeran yang tidak ia cinta tapi mencintainya. Namun sebagaimana riwayat kelam kerajaan, untuk memperebutkan tahta, saudara pun dianggap penghalang.”

“... lalu?”

“Salah satu saudari putri duyung yang mencintai pangeran, dibutakan cintanya dan digelapkan nafsunya, mendatangi penyihir.”

“Putri itu ... dikutuk jadi duyung?”

“Tapi kutukannya tidak berhasil seutuhnya, karena alam bergejolak menentang kecurangan tersebut dan tidak menerima yang keji sebagai putri mahkota—kusir tanah air mereka. Jadilah badai dahsyat menyapu seluruh kerajaan hingga menjadi puing-puing.”

“Mistis sekali. Mengerikan, alam bergejolak hanya untuk satu orang saja.”

“... mayoritas tragedi dunia ini juga begitu.”

“... uh, apa?”

“Lalu putri duyung itu hanyut di laut. Kutukan membuatnya baru menjadi separuh duyung, putri itu belum adaptatif dengan kondisi tubuhnya dan ia sekarat.”

“Mengapa legenda putri duyung di desamu sedih sekali?”

“Masa? Bagian yang paling sedih, adalah ketika kapal kerajaan negeri seberang yang hendak meminang putri kerajaan ini, berlayar di lautan dan pangeran ternyata melihat tunangannya.”

“Mananya yang sedih?”

“Semua awak kapal sudah berteriak menghentikan karena sedang badai sehingga mereka merasa putri tanpa kaki dan berekor ikan adalah kegilaan, tapi ketika petir menyambar dan semua terlihat lebih jelas, pangeran tersebut terjun ke laut untuk menyelamatkan putri duyung itu.”

“...”

“...”

“... keduanya ... tidak selamat, ya?”

Dulu, sebagai seseorang yang berpribadi senang melihat orang lain menderita pelan-pelan, ia akan menjawab ya untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan wajah amat tertekan. Namun sekarang yang dirasakannya hanyalah—mungkin, kasihan. Empati. Gelombang lembut mata biru laut  menyurut dan Jitsui tidak suka melihatnya.

“Kisah tragedi yang indah, ya,” tanggap Jitsui berhati-hati, nadanya sehalus buih yang membilas pasir putih.

“Lebih bagus kisah pangeran kodok, kalau begitu.”

“Putri duyung di legenda desaku bahkan tidak sempat merasakan bagaimana menjadi putri duyung.” Kekanakan, tapi Jitsui tak keberatan. “Pangeran kodok tidak senang menjadi kodok.”

“Siapa senang dikutuk jadi kodok.” Emma memilah beberapa kerang berbagai macam corak, tekstur, dan warna, tersenyum ketika Jitsui ikut berlutut membantu memungut.

“Padahal kodok itu inspiratif.” Jitsui membiarkan tangannya terhenti di jemari Emma tatkala ujung jejari tangan mereka bertemu di atas satu kerang, kemudian menautkan pandangan mereka dan dirinya tenggelam.

Emma menahan napas, melontar tanya perlahan, “... mananya yang inspiratif dari kodok?”

“Kodok tidak pernah meloncat mundur.” Jitsui menjawab, pandangannya melembut melihat wajah terperangah gadis di depannya.

Gelombang bukan hanya ada di relung laut, tapi juga di palung hati. Gelombang sayang tanpa bergulung-gulung dan tajam mencabik teluk, hanya ingin meraih dan menjaganya saja. Agar tak terluka. Agar tak dinoda.

“Ah!”

Tidak seperti drama di panggung-panggung megah dan pentas sandiwara, Jitsui tidak memajukan atau memiringkan kepalanya untuk memiliki, Emma tidak juga memejamkan mata atau menyerah karena munafik menginginkan Jitsui, tapi interupsi datang mungkin sebelum semua itu sempat terjadi akibat kepiting yang dirusak ekosistemnya oleh sepasang anak manusia mencapit telunjuk kanan Emma hingga berdarah. 

Jitsui mendecih pelan, menarik kepiting sial itu  dan membantingnya ke buih. Emma melirih, memandangi telunjuk yang berdenyut perih. 

“Aaah. Kita harus kembali untuk mengobati lukaku—“

Sepasang mata biru melebar karena telunjuknya diangkat kemudian Jitsui mengulumnya, singkat,  lalu meludah seberkas darah. Pria ini menyambar sepasang kerang yang mulanya jadi alasan mengapa mereka terduduk saling menyelam pandangan, lembut menarik lengan Emma untuk bangun—

“—aduh!”

—Emma yang langkahnya tergelincir karena hempasan kencang ombak yang terpecah di pantai, jatuh ke buih dan tak sengaja menyeret Jitsui. Belum sempat mereka mencerna tubuh yang telah setengah basah, ombak datang memecah di atas mereka, dan memaut mereka ke arah laut.

Selain gesekan kesat pasir, deru gelombang, klakson kapal pesiar dan senandung lumba-lumba, tawa Emma yang tersedak air laut meletup gelembung-gelembung buih, malah mendorong Jitsui lebih jauh hanyut ke  laut dan lagu tawanya.

Emma bisa berenang tapi tak sepandai lumba-lumba, jadi ketika Jitsui membalas ulahnya dengan menariknya ke tengah lautan terbuka, gadis itu menjerit antara tawa dan panik, dan menenggelamkan Jitsui sebagai pelampungnya agar ia leluasa menghirup udara.

Ketika Jitsui menyeruak dari air, basah kuyup seperti singa laut migrasi di teluk, Emma merasakan dorongan lembut untuk menyibakkan rambut hitam keabuan dan tersenyum padanya seraya mengalungkan lengan di lehernya. Berpegangan pada pria yang memandangnya dengan kesima, dengan sesuatu yang selama ini ia larang untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Jika dibutuhkan, nanti mereka akan menyalahkan lesapan angin, dibuai damai pantai dan hanyut laut, sehingga pandangan mereka bertaut dan tak ada yang mundur. Sehingga lengan melingkar protektif dan posesif pada tubuh mungil, dan Emma memejam mata ketika Jitsui meraih dagunya kemudian mengecupnya.

Mencium seorang gadis bukan pertama kali untuk Jitsui, lini profesinya mengharuskannya untuk menguasai hal seremah ini. Bibir para gadis biasanya manis karena lipstick atau polesan apa pun yang dipakai perasa. Jeruk, stroberi, bubble gum, manis. Setidaknya, kekasihnya saat ini di tanah airnya seperti itu.

Namun bibir Emma yang mengingatkannya pada mekar sakura, membuat Jitsui melepas kekang dirinya untuk melumatnya yang kasar oleh berbutir-butir pasir dan perih melukai bibirnya sendirinya karena tercecap garam.

“Mmmh.”

Karena desah bergetar gadis yang masih seputih pasir teluk ini, nada-nada perih menggema ke hati pria yang menciuminya tanpa henti.

Tidak satu pun dari mereka dikutuk sebagai pangeran kodok atau putri duyung.

Namun mungkin di hari mereka tidak bersama lagi nanti, yang satu akan hidup dalam kutukan yang akhirnya terasa sebagai kutukan, dan satu lagi memaknai arti mengapa katak tak pernah loncat ke belakang.

Mungkin inilah petunjuk dari Tuhan mengapa mesin waktu tidak akan pernah bisa diciptakan.

 

“Putri duyung mungkin memang cantik dan baik, tapi tidak untukku.”

 

Kemudian Jitsui berbisik dengan suara rendah di antara kecipak air dan riak-riak antara mereka, namanya, dan suaranya bersemayam di sisa detakan kehidupan Emma.

 

*

 

“Emma, beberapa orang kita yang tempo hari lalu kauselamatkan di pasar raya, sekarang sudah sembuh dan dipulangkan ke rumah masing-masing.”

“Syukurlah! Aaah, pasti mereka senang sekali bisa pulang—umm ... ada apa, Mama?”

“...”

“...”

“Don Jeffrey Morgan bilang, kau menyelamatkan satu orang lagi. Anggota yakuza yang menyelundupkan ampethamine, senjata api ilegal, dan menjajakan jasa prostitusi untuk menjatuhkan kota kita seperti Konstatinopel.”

“Ya- ... yakuza? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Mama maksud.”

“Ada saksi mata melihatmu berdua dengan seorang lelaki di pantai dan masuk bersama ke apartemenmu.”

“Banyak lelaki Mafioso datang ke sini, Ma.”

“Emma, kalau kau menyembunyikannya, sebaiknya hentikan. Sesuatu buruk bisa terjadi padamu.”

“Tidak, Ma. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan lelaki yang mereka lihat, dia kenalanku dari IGD rumah sakit San Diamondo.”

“Kau—“

“—o-oh, tidak, Ma. Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa antara aku dengannya.” 

“Lalu yang kauselamatkan di dermaga?”

“Tiga yang jatuh dari kontainer itu, adalah bawahan Don Morgan,  tapi hanya satu yang selamat.”

“Ke mana orang itu sekarang?”

“Aku titipkan pada kenalanku itu di San Diamondo.”

 

*

 

Hingga suatu malam setelah menerima laporan bahwa semua harta karun di kota telah diamankan untuk kebaikan masyarakat, ketika Emma pulang, tak ada yang menyambutnya dengan ucapan selamat datang.

Tak sempat mencari karena panggilan dari para mafioso lantaran ada serangan dadakan di katedral Saint Alegarde, disadarinya prioritas terkini bukan mencari Jitsui.

Sekali lagi, Emma mengejar seseorang dalam kegelapan.

 

 

*

 

Di waktu-waktu tertentu, kini, Emma menggigil seperti anak kecil yang takut ketahuan menginginkan sesuatu tak diperbolehkan, di setiap kali Jitsui menciumnya.

Sepasang kerang di atas meja, berbayang ditimpa cahaya yang meremang.

Padam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic di bagian dialog: percakapan dalam bahasa asing.

 

 

Emma merasakan jaket kulit hitam dan tas selempang di pinggang yang dikenakannya dikibas angin saat ia melesat membelah jalur kapiler ibukota, menembus lalu-lalang orang-orang tak tahu apa-apa dan melengkapi dirinya dengan segala hal yang bisa ia pakai untuk mempersenjatai diri,  tapaknya berdenting di genting-genting, mengejar seorang pria berfedora coklat dan bersetelan oliver tanpa tato sakral mafioso di punggung tangan kanan.

“Berhenti!” seru gadis itu tegas dari balik _flatcap_ yang ia kenakan untuk menudungi identitasnya.

Tidak seperti waktu itu pria ini berlari ke pelabuhan, kali ini ia menuju ke rangka gedung rekonstruksi yang baru jadi setengah dan merusak rantai—mungkin untuk menghalau langkah larinya. Pria itu berlari meloncati tiga anak tangga sekaligus menuju ke lantai teratas gedung yang belum jadi.

“Pergi dari kota ini atau kau akan diadili!”

Seruan Emma hanyalah angin lalu, kendati ia berkelit menghindari tembakan Emma yang mengincar mata kakinya. Biarlah ia melukai, toh nanti ia yang akan mengobati. Itu pun karena yang merusak moral remaja kota kelahirannya dengan alkohol, ekstasi, dan adiksi seksual adalah mafioso ini yang dikejarnya berminggu-minggu lalu.

Kalau saja mereka bisa gencatan senjata, Emma tidak akan menaruh profesi paramediknya untuk mengokang pistol di tangannya.

Siul.

Bahasa Jepang.

Emma bertahan dari gentar melihat ada tiga pria lain dalam ruang lengang itu. Mereka bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Langkahnya yang memijak bingkai jendela, menggemertak serpih kaca. Emma tersentak dengan kesadaran sekumpulan pria Asia menyadari kehadirannya, serpih kaca ini ada untuk menandai kehadiran seseorang.

Seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas sewarna _cappuccino_ tertawa. Entah apa yang ia katakan, hingga Emma mencengkeram erat gagang pistolnya, waspada pada semua yang ada di sana.

“Jadi karena ini kau tidak juga mengabari kami dan sekarang datang dengan tuan putri.”

Bahasa internasional yang sering dipakai itu, familiar dan merupakan bahasa ibunya sehari-hari. Emma berhati-hati mengamati pria yang tampak santai mengepul asap dari puntung rokok yang mereka sesap. Aroma tembakau tak menghalau fokusentrisnya pada orang-orang asing di tanah airnya.

“Ibunya, Cynthia Grane, bekerja di sekretariat kota dan putrinya adalah paramedis untuk Mafioso Don Morgan yang beroperasi di Saint Alzeus.”

 

_Tidak._

_Tuhan._

_Jangan katakan—_

“Atau tepatnya, Emma Grane menjadi kaki tangan Don McCloud.”

 

**_—Don McCloud?!_ **

 

Suara feminin itu melengking, tersulut amarah. “Aku tidak pernah bekerja untuk McCloud!”

 

Moncong pistol yang dikokang didotongkan pada punggung tegap berbalut setelan jas oliver.

 

“Wow. Ini pertama kali Tuan Putri menodongkan pistol padamu, Jitsui.”

“Irilah, Kaminaga.”

“Aku iri.”

“Terima kasih.”

“Oi, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa perempuan itu bilang dia bukan bawahan si McCloud?”

_—Jitsui?_

 

Rokok terjepit di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah, meremah abu ke tanah, dan nyala api di penghujung puntung terlalu kecil daripada nyala lain di mata biru laut yang membara tatkala mengetahui siapa yang beberapa waktu ia kejar atas perintah Don Jeffrey Morgan, pelindung kota kelahirannya.

 

Jitsui.

_(“Hmm. Nama yang cantik untuk jadi penyelamatkanku.””_

 

Jitsui.

_(““Emma, kau membuatku tercandu seperti kopi.”)_

 

 

Jitsui.

_(“Putri duyung mungkin memang cantik dan baik, tapi tidak untukku.”)_

 

Selama ini Emma menentang kenyataannya, mengelabui dirinya sendiri, dan berbahagia berhari-hari dengan asmara merona pipi tiap kali pria ini selalu tersenyum melelehkan niatannya untuk membuangnya ke jalanan atau kembali tenggelam ke lautan.

Jitsui, yang sama tapi juga sama sekali berbeda, berbalik menghadapnya. Keji. Jahat. Dingin bukan main.

 

 

“Gadis ini hanya jadi kaki tangan Famili The Prof tanpa mengerti apa-apa.”

 

Jitsui dibidik.

Peluru berdesing.

 

*

 

Sesungguh, inilah cara mereka memikirkan satu sama lain:

Emma berpikir Jitsui adalah penjahat. (Untuk hatinya.)

Jitsui berpikir Emma adalah penyelamat. (Untuk raganya.)

                                                                                                   

*

 

Jitsui mengabaikan Kaminaga, Hatano, dan Tazaki yang menyingkirkan diri ke pojok, tampak begitu geli karena ada gadis yang terlalu manis melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padanya. Ketiga koleganya itu tertawa, kejam tanpa empati, mendukung gadis ini melibasnya.

“Jangan sebut nama itu!”

“McCloud?”

“Aku tidak sudi bekerja pada pembunuh Papa!”

Mereka bicara dengan bahasa yang tak Emma mengerti selagi Jitsui menghindari baku tembak sepihak dan peluru yang dimaksudkan untuk melubangi lagi tubuhnya. Oh, sekali saja cukup, karena tangan si Don McCloud sudah cukup. Lubang di dadanya yang telah tertutup membekas dan takkan hilang.

_“Sementara kita bersembunyi dari konfonrontasi dengan Baron Marks, dia malah sembunyi sendiri.”_

_“Dikiranya hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi antara dia dan gadis ini.”_

_“Gadis malang.”_

Jitsui menatap sepasang mata samudera yang bergejolak.

“Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, _Little Mermaid._ McCloud sebenarnya adalah Jeffrey Morgan yang sudah operasi plastik dan menyelundupkan—” 

“Jangan samakan pelindung Saint Alzeus ini dengan orang keji itu!”

“—mesiu, senjata api, narkotika, ekstasi dan—“

“—diam!”

“—bom. Kota ini adalah tambang uangnya karena ia melakukan _money laundry_ pun di sini, dan agar masyarakat bisa menerima familinya, maka ia memanipulasi Famili Andrerago untuk menyerang kota ini yang membakar buruh kapal sipil dengan tuduhan kapal itu mencuri harta mereka dari pulau seberang.

“McCloud berpura-pura menjadi penyelamat Saint Alzeus karena melindungi kalian bertahun-tahun lalu dari peristiwa yang ia konstruksi sendiri, kemudian demi menutupi perbuatan kejinya, dia operasi plastik dan ganti identitas menjadi Don Jeffrey Morgan.”

“Apa buktinya?!”

“Tentu saja ada, tapi apa kau akan percaya, Emma?”

“Dan dari semua kata-katamu, mana yang bisa kupercaya?”

Jitsui menyeringai karena sekalipun Emma meraih botol miras—mungkin bekas mafioso yang memata-matai musuh dengan tempat ini sebagai basis—dan memecahkannya, hingga hancur berhambur ke segala arah, tak sampai melukainya hingga ia refleks menghindar dan menangkis.

_“Hei, namanya Emma Grane, ‘kan?”_

_“... bukankah intel kita yang lewat Amari itu juga bernama Grane? Yang mengabarkan McCloud sudah bersiap-siap lari dari Famili Andrerago yang akan balas dendam—”_

_“Mungkinkah—hei, Jitsui, hentikan! Emma-_ chan _bisa—“_

Jitsui menangkap tangan mungil yang menarik fairbairn Skykes Fighting dari selipan sepatu boots hitam seksi—seharusnya jika dalam setting intim dan bukan genting—untuk merobek arteri karotid di lehernya, menepis pisau berbahaya itu dan sisa leher botol miras di tangan lain, lalu memiting pergelangan tangan itu.

“Wah.”

Ketiga pria lain tercengang melihat satu tangan dengan jejari bercat kuku merah muda itu menampar keras-keras pipi rekan mereka. Tangan yang terlalu cantik untuk memegang senjata dan melakukan kekerasan.

Jitsui mengumpat dengan suara rendah, memanfaatkan kelengan Emma—merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan menekan badan gadis ini untuk takluk dalam intimidasinya.

Gadis ini seharusnya mengernyit sakit dari betapa tanpa ampun Jitsui memiting tangannya, alih-alih mengangkat lutut yang dijepit di antara kedua kaki kuat pria ini untuk menyundul keras-keras bagian paling menyakitkan bagi para pria, tapi Jitsui lebih dulu menyelipkan satu kaki di antara kedua pahanya dan memasung kedua tangannya dalam satu cengkeraman ke atas kepala.

Berontak seperti cacing kepanasan tak ada gunanya. Emma balas menekan badan mungilnya pada badan solid yang dalam bermalam-malam temaram merengkuhnya begitu lembut, menggeseknya secara friktif dengan cara ternaif, kemudian memajukan kepala untuk melumat bibir tipis yang berbau rokok murah membuatnya ingin muntah.

“Wow.”

Siulan lebih kencang.

Emma merasakan wajahnya memanas hebat saat punggungnya membentur dinding lebih keras, cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya menguat, gesekan badan dengan Jitsui terlalu intim, dan ciuman mereka kali ini melebihi bibir melahap bibir. Lidah mereka bertarung, bertautan, panas hingga saliva meleleh dari sudut bibir dan pangkal kerongkongannya tak bisa menelan erangan.

“Mmmh—“

Jitsui akan menghabisinya saat itu juga, karena suara yang selalu bertukar kata dan meninta warna padanya merintih nikmat seperti di momen-momen privat ketika hanya ada mereka saja.

Namun menyadari lidah gadis ini, masih polos dan tak terlatih menggulirkan sebentuk kecil ke mulutnya, menggigit bibir sekaligus hendak memecah bola kecil tu hingga bibirnya berdarah, Jitsui menyadari Emma benar-benar akan menghabisinya.

“—mfhha. Haa.” Emma terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

Seharusnya Emma tak melakukan ini. Mengingat pria ini yang membuatnya ingin tahu, ada legenda apa saja di desanya nun jauh entah di mana, selain legenda putri duyung atau pangeran kodok atau burung camar versinya. Bagaimana rupa tanah kelahirannya. Kota tempat Mori—Jitsui, menemukan jati diri.

“Sayang.” Emma menjilat lambat garis bibirnya sendiri, tapi kepalanya tertunduk hingga rambutnya terurai menutupi matanya yang berkedut-kedut menyakitkan. “Arsenik itu adalah jimat dari dewata, Don Jeffrey, yang akan membuatmu terbunuh setelah kau menelannya.”

Jitsui menatapnya dengan pandangan yang asing, meremangkan bulu kuduk dan menggetarkan tengkuk. Harusnya Emma yang menatapnya seperti itu, karena perasaannya yang dipermainkan. Seharusnya, _seharusnya—_

“Nona Emma, keluar dari sana!”

—rentetan peluru berhamburan dari dua arah.

Emma meroda ke arah yang berbeda, nyalang memandang ke segala arah. Dilihatnya di gedung beratap rendah kanan dan kiri area konstruksi ini, telah dipenuhi hitmen mafioso yang menjaga kedamaian kota kelahirannya.

Emma berlari di antara desing peluru, gesit mengelit dari lemparan granat, melompat ke tiang palang konstruksi dan meraihnya. Berputar lincah. Menatap jeri Jitsui untuk terakhir kali dan mati-matian menahan patah hati, kemudian meluncur turun ke bawah.

Semua yang ada di sana bisa mengurus yang tersisa. Emma akan mencari Mama dan menyesali kebaikan ibunya itu untuk bicara jujur saja lalu tidur di pangkuannya usai bercerita seraya memeluk Frate sepanjang malam.

Jitsui mati di sini pun, dimanapun, Emma _tidak peduli._

 

*

 

Namun tak sampai berpuluh-puluh menit kemudian, bukan pelukan Mama dan Frate yang melompat ke pelukannya yang ia dapatkan.

Ledakan.

Raungan.

Guncangan.

Reruntuhan.

Saint Alzeus, seraut bumi yang ia pijaki, kini dikobari api. Luluh-lantak.

“Mama!”

Emma mendengar ingar-bingar, gaduh-rusuh, riuh-gemuruh masyarakat yang berderap ketakutan mencari keluarga mereka, menyelamatkan harta benda dan berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Dia mengarungi semua itu mencari Mamanya ke arah rumah tempat Mama tinggal maupun kantor sekretariat di balai kota.

Gonggongan.

“ _Come,_ Frate!”

Emma melihat anjingnya berlarian melolong pilu, napasnya terhambur saat melihat Mamanya berlari bersama beberapa sekretaris lain menjauhi jantung ibukota diiring anjing mereka yang meraung dan menggonggong tak karuan.

“Emma!”

Mereka berpelukan sesaat dan ledakan kedua tak jauh dari mereka sehingga abu panas, serpih bangunan, uap panas membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur.

“Apa yang—“

“Nanti, Sayang. Kita lari dari sini. McCloud sudah tahu—“ Cynthia merintih, menarik putrinya untuk bangun, kemudian menggendong anjing dan memapah teman kerjanya yang menangis karena terluka. “—tahu. Yang Mama lakukan.”

“Tahu apa? Apa yang Mama—”

“Nanti!”

“Kita ke—“

“Dermaga!”

Mereka berlarian, berjatuhan, tersandung, terseret arus deras masyarakat yang histeris menangis tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sebodoh domba-domba para peternak akan dimasak begitu saja dalam tungku api bertemperatur tinggi.

Emma tidak bisa mengingat berapa kali ia terjatuh dan melihat Mama. Ya, Mamanya ada. Selama Mama ada, maka ia akan baik-baik saja. Karena itulah ia meraih siapa pun yang bisa ia tolong, lalu berlari ke arah dermaga.

Hatinya patah dan ia bahkan tak punya waktu meratapinya.

Api sengit membelukar, membakar, membumihanguskan seluruh penjuru kota.

Emma tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat arsitektur _vintage_ estetik Saint Alzeus. Tak sempat berdoa untuk keselamatan teluk lumba-lumba dan semua rakyat yang ada. Yang dikenalnya, yang pernah diketahuinya, yang tidak ia ketahui, dan yang tidak akan ia ketahui.

Mereka tersengal-sengal. Paru-paru perih terasa terbakar karena menghirup asap beracun terlalu banyak. Telinga tertuli dari jerit tangis dilahap api, tertimpa runtuhan, kesakitan, kehilangan, dan penderitaan tak habis-habis.

Emma tidak menyadari setitik peluh luruh dengan bertitik-titik lain yang berhilir melembabkan wajahnya. Mengapa semua terjadi seperti ini. Semua ini salah Jitsui. Salah sindikat yakuza Jitsui—

_—maafkan aku, Jitsui—_

“LARIII! Famili Andrerago membombardir Saint Alzeus!”

Jeritan entah dari siapa yang lari tunggang-langgang pada himpunan masyarakat yang terdesak saling dorong ke dermaga, berbondong-bondong menaiki kapal-kapal yang ada, sampai jatuh tercebur karena muatan terlalu penuh.

“McCloud ... Penjahat itu—!”

Emma merasakan Mama mendekapnya dan Frate erat-erat, melirih begitu marah. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kecuali bahwa mereka harus lari dari sini atau nekat menghadapi apa yang terjadi, dan ia tak punya kekuatan mengusap airmata Mama yang menghujani rambutnya.

“Sayang, larilah ke depan! Kau bisa berenang, ‘kan? Atau,” Cynthia menabahkan diri dengan menyeka coreng moreng tangis, abu, dan peluh di wajah putrinya, masih sempat tersenyum sayang, “berteriaklah ke kapal besar D-Federation dari _Public Safety Bureau_. Mengerti? Mereka pasti menyelamatkanmu, dan katakanlah kau putri Mama.”

“Tapi, Mama—“

Cynthia mendorong keras-keras putrinya ke depan mengikuti arus pasang kuat yang bergelombang, berderu ke tepi dermaga. Emma berusaha kembali, anjing mungilnya melolong seperti berkata akan menjaga Mama yang mengapa malah ada di sana dan tidak ikut bersamanya.

“Amari—Papamu ada di sana, Emma!”

Terguncang dengan pernyataan itu, Emma yang bertubuh mungil dan ramping, ringkih dan telah begitu letih, berupaya sekeras apa pun menjulurkan lengan dan kembali meraih tangan lembut Mamanya, tapi Cynthia tidak balas mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangannya lagi.

Dalam kerumunan yang menggila Emma terputar-putar, tak tahu lagi arah, bintang utara ataupun letak teluk lumba-lumba.

Klakson kapal pesiar yang megah seiring dengan pengeras suara dan ledakan berikutnya. Masyarakat histeris meminta pertolongan begitu suara tenang diliputi urgensi itu menyuarakan bahwa _Public Safety Bureau_ telah datang dengan otoritas mengambil alih Saint Alzeus dari cengkeraman mafia.

 “MAMA!”

Pengumuman dari petugas _Public Safety Bureau_ tidak terdengar olehnya. Hanya ledakan tepat dekat dermaga dan semua yang ada rakus diraup api. Senyum Mamanya dan gonggongan anjingnya punah  dalam cahaya dan ledakan mengerikan menghancurkan dermaga itu dalam distopia.

Efek ledakan mengempaskan gadis itu jauh dari dermaga, terlempar ke laut karena api melecut punggungnya.

Emma ditelan gelombang pasang, terambang antara kehidupan dan kegelapan.

 

*

 

“Sudahlah, turunkan saja jaring ikan untuk mengangkat semua yang tercebur ke laut!”

“Di mana rasa kemanusiaanmu menyamakan manusia seperti ikan?!”

“Daripada mereka terkena api atau mati tenggelam!”

“Sudahlah, ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar! Kita harus mencari tahu di mana si Famili yang dendam pada McCloud itu memasang bom terakhirnya!”

Fukumoto menaruh mikrofon pengeras suara ketika melihat Miyoshi menggerit gigi. Mereka seharusnya tidak dipusingkan oleh satgas gabungan _Public Safety Bureau_ dari berbagai negara yang menjajal habis mafia berdebat di antara mereka sendiri, sementara nyawa-nyawa terbakar dan terapung antara hidup-mati harus diselamatkan.

“Untung kita langsung naik ke kapal, ya, Hatano?”

“Tidak kena ledakan memang untung. Oi, Tazaki, coba teropong ke dekat kapal feri itu. Ada yang aneh mengambang di situ.”

“Sebentar—ah. Tidak ... itu hewan peliharaan.”

“Miyoshi! Itu Cynthia—! Berikan aku izin menurunkan—“

Mereka teralihkan seruan Amari yang menunjuk ke satu arah dekat sampan nelayan.

“Tenang, Amari. Dari sekian banyak orang Barat dan wanita pirang di sini—

“—Kaminaga, tentu aku tahu istriku—!“

“—yang lama kautinggalkan karena misi Federasi?! Dan dari mana kau bisa tahu itu Cynthia—oke, oke. Jangan melotot! Ayo terjun dan selamatkan tuan putri—“

“—Emma!”

Odagiri  yang tengah menenangkan Amari dan berada di anjungan kapal dengan kru inti D-Federation lainnya, merasakan sambitan angin di sisinya. Dan yang dilihatnya berikutnya seseorang melompat dari geladak kapal pada gejolak galak ombak. “Jitsui!”

Mereka terkejut bukan kepalang karena kawan mereka yang awalnya begitu diam setelah kembali ke kapal, dan tak ada yang bertanya karena mengira telah berhari-hari lamanya Jitsui mendekam di kota palsu sucinya ini, tiba-tiba saja menyerukan nama yang membuat Amari membelalak dan bergegas lompat.

“Jitsui!” Miyoshi disambar resolusi dari lokasi bom terakhir yang masih misteri, mencengkeram palang besi kapal, nyaris tergelincir ke laut jika saja tidak dipegangi Odagiri. “Kembali! Bom terakhir itu sebentar lagi—tsk, ada di—Jitsui!” 

Di malam hari, laut dideru gelombang pasang. Itu bukan masalah besar. Mereka pernah menghadapi cuaca yang jauh lebih menggila dan menguras waras dari kubikel-kubikel otak.

Bahkan sekalipun berenang di antara puing-puing yang terlempar, mayat-mayat hangus yang terapung, sisa-sisa api di dermaga, masih bukan masalah untuk elitis D-Federation.

La Cosa Nostra,

 

_“... a goal to die for.”_

Mereka menjadikan mafia sebagai tujuan untuk dihapuskan dari dunia yang telah menua. Apa pun tujuan awalnya, apa pun yang memotivasi mereka untuk bergabung di D-Federation, semuanya karena dan berakhir akibat mafia dunia.

 

Begitu pula Jitsui.

 

Dia pernah lahir dan bertumbuh di kota mafia. Pernah digambut cambuk dan mencicipi ekstasi. Pernah mengerti bagaimana psikopat berlaku bengis dengan mempermainkan targetnya agar mati perlahan-lahan. Pernah melihat bagaimana orang-orang tak bersalah gila-gilaan dibantai hanya karena satu-dua orang saja oleh pembunuh-pembunuh tersadis.

Pernah menyaksikan kota runtuh dan dilibas habis. Pernah melihat begitu banyak darah tumpah dan nyawa terbuang semurah sampah. Pernah disiksa dan nyaris kehilangan kelingking bahkan kuping karena membangkang pada yang derajatnya lebih tinggi.

Ia mencintai sesuatu yang ada seperti murni dan suci. Sesuatu yang rasanya tak ada. Ia hanya bisa menyelamatkan apa dan sesiapa yang ada, agar tragedi tak terulang lagi, agar tak ada yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya lagi.

Memang ada peraturan ketat bahwa anggota federasi pemberantas mafia dunia tidak diperkenankan membunuh dan tidak boleh mati, agar mereka tidak sama idiotnya seperti mafia.

 Namun bukan lagi sesuatu tabu dan sudah jadi rahasia umum, memusnahkan mafia yang meracuni  dunia sampai titik darah penghabisan adalah tujuan hidup mereka. Dengan nyawa, dengan darah, dan perjuangan mereka yang mungkin bahkan tidak mendapatkan apresiasi apa pun dari yang mereka selamatkan.

Mereka melakukannya bukan atas dasar patriotisme, ingin menjaga kedamaian dan kesucian dunia. Tidak semuluk itu. Mereka melakukannya karena mafia menanam dendam begitu dalam pada korban-korbannya, dan sebagian kecil memilih bangkit untuk menyerang balik.

Jitsui masih merasakan semua itu sampai ia membuka mata, setelah malam di mana ia pikir itulah tetes darah terakhirnya, dan menemukan kebebasan yang begitu murni terbentang di sepasang mata yang begitu biru.

Selama ini, ia hanya ingin berterima kasih pada gadis polos yang menyelamatkannya. Seharusnya, sesederhana itu.

Ia punya kekasih di tanah air sendiri, yang mungkin tak lagi menangisi kepergiannya karena terlalu lama tak kembali, tapi kekasihnya memang hanya sebagai status saja di usia yang telah melewati kepala dua.  

Namun bukan inginnya terpaut pada senyumnya, wangi kopi yang adiktif dan ternyata bisa jadi begitu manis menghinggapi seorang gadis, seseorang yang selama berhari-hari dirawat dan disembunyikannya ternyata adalah orang yang begitu perhatian, berjuang menyelamatkan tak pandang kawan atau lawan, dan diperdaya begitu saja.

Dia terlalu lugu untuk ditipu. Dia belum mengerti tidak semua yang baik terlihat baik, dan semua yang tampaknya jahat ternyata benar-benar jahat.

Namun Jitsui tahu bahwa Emma menganggapnya penjahat. Ia menanti kapan Emma akan meracuninya, tapi gadis itu datang dengan senyum yang meracun degup hidup dalam dirinya. Ia menanti kapan Emma akan membunuhnya, tapi gadis ini hanya menambah panjang daftar alasan mengapa ia harus berjuang untuk hidup.  

Emma tidak melakukannya. Emma mengharapkannya, yang dikiranya penjahat, menjadi lebih baik.

Jitsui, seringkali duduk di jendela, termenung berkali-kali mempertimbangkan baik-buruknya memberitahukan bahwa ia sebenarnya bukanlah penjahat, bukan juga pahlawan, tapi hanya orang yang bisa memandang jauh hingga mengetahui mana yang benar dan salah. Mana yang tipu dan nyata.

Namun dengan kaki tangan McCloud yang mencurigai Emma menyembunyikannya, terlebih di dalam apartemen saja dan tak punya akses kemanapun di Saint Alzeus karena anggota Federasi harus mengamankan diri atas kegagalan aksi menangkap mafia terakhir kali, membuat Jitsui menangguhkannya dengan memprioritaskan keselamatan Emma sampai anggota Federasi bergerak mencarinya.

... dan di waktu berarus lembut, Jitsui terhanyut.  

Jika saja mesin waktu bisa tercipta, ia akan memakainya untuk meloncati waktu melampaui ruang. Kembali ke waktu ia bisa memberitahu Emma dan menculiknya kabur sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Mungkin karena inilah Tuhan menurunkan katak sebagai petunjuk. Mereka tidak pernah melompat ke belakang seperti manusia yang tidak bisa memutar ulang waktu dan kembali ke titik semula lagi.

Karena jika mesin waktu ada, manusia tidak akan berjalan maju dan hanya akan melompat mundur. Memperbaiki. Menyesali. Dan tidak akan berjalan maju.

“Emma!”

Namun jika tindakan tidak akan bisa diulang lagi, direset untuk kedua kali, dan pasir waktunya telah terkikis habis, ia tidak ingin ada penyesalan. Jitsui ingin sekali saja kesempatan. Sekali saja untuk mengungkapkan bahwa dari sejak melihatnya menangis, ia tidak pernah ingin jadi alasan hujan jatuh dari keping sebening laut—

“Emma!”

Jitsui mati-matian berenang menerjang gelombang, nekat melampaui reruntuhan, gelondongan kayu berapi, mayat-mayat yang mengambang, bangkai anjing yang hangus tersapu arus, gesit meraih tubuh mungil dari wajah yang menulisi hatinya dengan banyak cerita dan melukiskan warna-warna selain kelam dendam, dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

 “Jangan,” Napasnya terserpih, berbisik perih, “... kembali, Emma. Kembalilah.”

Garam yang mengolesi luka di punggung Emma pasti amat menyakitkan, tapi ada harapan. Harapan. Bukankah itu yang Emma ajarkan?

Jitsui berbisik, “Ada yang akan gila jika kau tak kembali.”

Kalau saja Jitsui sempat mengejarnya tanpa dihalangi mafioso McCloud dan tak dipaksa menurut komando mutlak Letkol Yuuki untuk kembali ke kapal dulu, reformasi grup dan menyelamatkan masyarakat sebanyak mungkin karena bom yang ditanam di Saint Alzeus terlalu banyak, mungkin Emma tidak akan ada dalam orang-orang yang terkena ledakan dan tenggelam ke lautan.

Memori ini, ketika sepenuh hati Jitsui mengembuskan napas kehidupan melalui ciuman, memberikan kesempatan seperti yang berminggu-minggu lalu Emma berikan padanya.

Malaikat kematian memang pengecut, tak pernah menampakkan rupa dan hanya menjarah nyawa tanpa bisa ditantang berduel. Tidak adil.

Jitsui tuli dari hiruk-pikuk yang meneriakkan namanya. Bom di antara kapal-kapal mafia yang tertambat di dermaga. Hidupnya terpusara pada Emma dan hampir tak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya. Emma adalah enigma yang tak bisa diharapkan bertahan sampir akhir. Emma, mungkin cintanya yang takkan bisa, sekalipun ia bisa membawanya kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

 

_Setidaknya bangunlah dulu, sekali lagi, jadi aku bisa mengatakan padamu yang sejak berhari-hari lalu, selalu ingin kukatakan—_

 

“JITSUI!”

 

Ledakan melenyapkan keberadaan dan menghapuskan kenyataan. Semudah menghapus tulisan cerita tentang pangeran yang dikutuk jadi kodok dan putri duyung yang dikutuk untuk tidak pergi dari rumah hatinya sendiri.

Memutar waktu adalah fana. Menghargai nyatanya adalah yang seharusnya. Ada detak-detak di antara tangkupan rongga dada yang hilang, tapi waktu tetap berjalan konstan dan apa pun yang terjadi tetap takkan terhenti.

Namun bila butir-butir jam pasir mereka bersama telah habis, sampai di sini dan hanya begini adanya, biarkan cinta ini sempat untuk tersampaikan sekali saja.

 

 

Tak jauh dari lokasi peristiwa yang menyayat dunia, sepasang kerang yang semula disentuh sepasang manusia, terambang-ambang. Bermuara ke samudera, tidak kembali lagi ke tempat asalnya.

 

 

 

 

_—terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Maukah kau ikut bersamaku melihat tempat dengan cerita  dari dunia yang tidak kau tahu?_

 

*

 

Suatu waktu yang pastinya ia tak tahu, Emma merasakan seseorang memanggilnya, suara sayang  Jitsui yang melantunkan nama dan menjadi lagu jiwanya, memeluknya dalam kegelapan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia 
> 
> Spuit: Alat suntik atau spuit (Inggris: syringe) adalah pompa piston sederhana untuk menyuntikkan atau menghisap cairan atau gas.
> 
> Resusitasi: (dalam fanfiksi ini) Resusitasi jantung paru-paru atau CPR adalah tindakan pertolongan pertama pada orang yang mengalami henti napas karena sebab-sebab tertentu.
> 
> Don: panggilan untuk petinggi tertinggi organisasi mafia. 
> 
> Amphetamine: atau Alfa-Metil-Fenetilamin atau beta-fenil-isopropilamin, atau benzedrin, adalah obat golongan stimulansia yang memforsir tubuh untuk melakukan kerja lebih daripada batas maksimum. 
> 
> Flatcap: topi pet, atau biasanya lebih dikenal dengan sebutan topi seniman. 
> 
> Yakuza: dari bahasa Jepang: (やくざ atau ヤクザ) atau gokudō (極道) adalah nama dari sindikat terorganisir di Jepang. Organisasi ini sering juga disebut mafia Jepang yang bermula pada Era Ronin. 
> 
> Mafia: Awalnya merupakan nama sebuah konfederasi yang orang-orang di Sisilia masuki pada Abad Pertengahan untuk tujuan perlindungan dan penegakan hukum sendiri (main hakim). Konfederasi ini kemudian mulai melakukan kejahatan terorganisir. 
> 
> Mafioso:Anggota Mafia disebut "mafioso", yang berarti "pria terhormat".
> 
> Baron: merupakan peringkat terakhir dalam gelar kebangsawanan Inggris. Kata itu dalam Bahasa Latin 'Baro' yang berarti 'orang bebas', dan disematkan pada bangsawan lelaki.
> 
> Money laundry: Pencucian uang (Money Laundering) adalah suatu upaya perbuatan untuk menyembunyikan atau menyamarkan asal usul uang/dana atau Harta Kekayaan hasil tindak pidana melalui berbagai transaksi keuangan agar uang atau Harta Kekayaan tersebut tampak seolah-olah berasal dari kegiatan yang sah/legal.
> 
> Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife: pisau yang dibuat pada tahun 1941, terutama untuk pasukan komando Inggris dan perampok laut selama Perang Dunia II. Pisau diperuntukkan untuk menusuk dan menebas, dan digunakan khusus untuk serangan kejutan dan pertempuran.
> 
> La Cosa Nostra: Mafia juga dirujuk sebagai La Cosa Nostra (bahasa Italia: Hal Kami), adalah panggilan kolektif untuk beberapa organisasi rahasia di Sisilia dan Amerika dan merupakan sindikat kejahatan terorganisir yang main hukum sendiri dalam menegakkan keadilan versi mereka. 
> 
> Public Safety Bureau: adalah departemen biro keamanan publik yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengamankan kesatuan negara. Di Jepang pada abad ke-21, adalah cabang pelayanan pemerintah dalam keamanan dan kesatuan serta bertanggung jawab menjadi pusat politik Jepang. 
> 
> *
> 
> Ending sengaja digantung, agar selamat tidaknya Jitsui dan Emma dikembalikan pada pembaca. *peluksangadheratFrate karena mereka bukan pangeran kodok sama putri duyung, gak percaya legenda sepasang kerang, Jitsui bukan penjahat dan Emma bukan thumbelina. :''')))) 
> 
> Terima kasih pada Sakurasakakihara-P, alias Spie's presyes honey bunny sweetie, yang sudah merikues fanfiksi ini! Aduh so sweet berasa dapet angpao tahun baru---/apasispie XD 
> 
> Srsly saya minta maaf banget karena lama jadinya. Srsly (2) fic rikues dengan pair sraight ini paling bikin saya gulipat-gulipat /?/ nyari kemistri dan mereka-reka karakterisasi Emma yang dewasa. Sempat kepikiran Emma itu pemalu, karena kalau di ep 7 waktu disamperin Amari, dia kan awalnya menjauh. Tapi karena dia punya peran penting dalam mafia, jadi karakternya berkembang. Dan Jitsui //// psssh /// apa ya, keinget sketch staff JGA yang Jitsui adalah dark horse dan waitress killer, jadi kepikiran dia ... melelehkan perempuan. Dan dia tjakep paket komplit antara ganteng nan unyu. Gitu. /yha juga unyunya Jitsui yang ngerangkul Emma pas D-Agency foto bareng. 
> 
> Bun, makasih sudah merikues fic ini padaku, jadi aku direfresh kembali untuk nulis fic straight. :D Diinget-inget lagi, mayoritas ficku memang humu. cinta terlarang apa mungkin lebih sedap /YHA orz semoga pair antikmu ini berjayaaaa! <3 makasih juga untuk gambar-gambar bunny presyes memenuhi linimasaku aaah cute banget mereka semua <3 
> 
> Dan untukmu yang telah membaca sampai di sini, terima kasih sudah membaca dan selamat tahun baru 2016!


End file.
